


So Close

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Trappola being a dumbass, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bratty Sebek, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Drinking Games, Idiots in Love, M/M, Might have a deeper lore, Other, Ruggie "eat the rich" Bucchi, Smoking, maybe not idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Modern AU we all wanted with Jamil, Kalim, Sebek, and Silver being roommates; Aduce causing trouble for mama Trey and Riddle and Ruggie being done with the drunk guy he let in his home for a night.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. A Regular weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me alone I'm SOFT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bad English and bad writing trying to make something cute.

"Trey-Senpaiiiiiiiii!!!!" Riddle cringed at Ace's crying. "What did you do this time?" He asked in the most dad-like voice possible. You could hear Ace's face falling when he realized his plan failed. "Good morning, Riddle-Senpai..."

"What. Did. You. Do."

"We may or may not wake up in an ally next to the usual bar. Malleus-San may or may not be totally knocked out and our brains might not be functioning... Can we get a ride home? Pleaseeeeee?" Riddle could only sigh at his words. Why did this happen every time?

"What's happened?" Riddle turned to see Trey waking up. He looked irritated, but it was probably because he couldn't see without his glasses; Riddle knew he was concerned. "The usual one... We can leave them for a few hours more though." He smirked as Ace cried from the other side. It was his fault to ruin a perfectly good sleep.

Half an hour later and Trey was driving all of them back home while Riddle was yelling at them. Malleus, Silver, and Sebek were snorting soundly; Kalim, clearly still drunk, was just smiling like an idiot and only Jamil and Deuce looked a little ashamed. "I can't believe you! Malleus," he suddenly woke up when his name was called. "Aren't you the oldest one? Be more responsible! Or you know, buy a car or something." He didn't get an answer since Malleus had fallen asleep once again. They had left Ace behind because of a... inappropriate joke he made about Riddle's messy hair and how it was Trey's fault. He was lucky his only punishment was being left behind.

Throughout the ride, Jamil was thinking about when he found Malleus. Blacked out drunk, face planting onto the countertop with an unknown guy next to him in the same position. He recognized the bartender, the boy worked in their local supermarket, the cafe he sometimes went to after classes, and another bar he would go with Kalim only. He was everywhere! The boy giggled at him and after making sure he knew Malleus, he basically threw them out and grabbed the other guy by his shirt. "I'll take care of this one. He'S a regular and _is_ rich, and you know, I'm a _really_ nice person!" He pulled the drunk guy and went away after locking the door. They found the others next to the trash right after that.

Lillia and Yuu were waiting for Malleus. Lilia had an unsettling smile, you could see that he was done with this! Yuu, on the other hand, was just happy to have their husband back in one piece. They didn't like drinking or staying up late, and the only time Deuce invited them, they disappeared with Malleus for hours. They lovingly embraced Malleus and thanked everyone for taking care of him before taking him inside. "How are the boys?" Lilia asked, face softening by seeing Silver and Sebek sleeping peacefully. "They're doing fine," Jamil answered, feeling responsible all of a sudden. "They're surprisingly not as troubling as I thought. Kalim is still the only baby I'm taking care of-" He gasped when Kalim punched his stomach. _'So he is awake.'_ He chuckled at Kalim's sleepy, angry eyes. Lilia also giggled. "Again, thank you for looking out for them. I was surprised when they decided they wanna become more independent after Malleus got married, but I guess you can't help it. They must've felt anxious seeing the older one slowly becoming an adult." He giggled again. 

One of the seven biggest mysteries in Jamil's head was definitely Lilia's deal. He was too young to be their dad but he acted like one, Silver had his last name and he talked like an old man. Sebek once mentioned how _'Lilia-Sama raised us and Waka-Sama (Malleus, as Jamil came to learn later) together!'_ Anything else was a mystery Jamil wasn't comfortable to ask. He was getting sleepy all of a sudden. Was it because of Kalim's warmth who was clinging to him? Who knows. But it was nice, falling asleep in the car with little space to move and Kalim not being mad at him anymore.

_************** _

"You guys are super mean!" Silver jumped from his sleep upon hearing Ace enter, making Sebek giggle into his mug. "Oh, the idiot's here!" Deuce said. Kalim asked him to stay, since it was almost morning they could have breakfast together, but no one knew why Ace was there. 

"Good morning, idiot," Jamil said with a straight face. "Since you're already dressed, go get me some milk. Oh and- actually I'll write you a list." He casually started writing on a small paper, murmuring to himself trying to remember what else they needed. If he had a chance to not spend his day off shopping, he'd gladly take it. He heard Kalim's footsteps from upstairs and smiled to himself. No one else heard, no one else knew. Kalim walked like he was in a good mood, despite being sleepy, he wasn't hungover. Deuce, on the other hand, was on tons of painkillers and seemed ready to kill someone. Despite that, Ace hugged him from behind and placed his head on his shoulder. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Not now... Ace..." He said, with less irritation comparing to when he gave a similar answer to Sebek. "What is it, babe? Does your head hurt? The mean big brother of ours is sending me shopping So I can't massage it. How mean of him~" Ace said cheerfully, sticking his tongue out to Jamil who had his back to him. "You know, I'm nice enough to keep your little secr-"

"T... this is the list, right? I'll buy it! I'll be right back!" He yanked the paper out of Jamil's hand and ran outside. "What secret?" Deuce questioned. "It's actually nothing important, I just made him think it is." That wasn't the truth but wasn't a lie either. Ace's little secret didn't seem like a big deal to Jamil, but it wasn't something you'd want it out either. He made sure to avoid all the questioning glares Deuce threw his way.

"Jamil~ Can I have cake for breakfast?"

"No! You're eating proper breakfast!"


	2. Get Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruggie being stuck with the rich dude he felt bad and let in.

"Dude, it's time to leave." Ruggie shook the unconscious guy on his couch until he slowly opened his eyes with a groan. His eyes widened as he realized it was Ruggie standing above him. "Am I dead?" The question made Ruggie sigh. What, another suicidal rich dude? He couldn't bother. "Unfortunately not. Though if you're thinking of going to hell please open the gates somewhere else, I'm already late for my shift and can't deal with your shit."

The guy, clearly still somewhat drunk, stared at the clock on Ruggie's desk for a rather long time. "D- didn't we leave the bar, like, four hours ago?" He paused for a while. "Also, I don't have a death wish, I just thought I was in heaven." He gave his most attractive smile to Ruggie, Or at least whatever he could manage with the room spinning around his head. Unfortunately for him, years of doing part-time jobs (in cafes and bars) had made Ruggie an expert at not taking the hint. "So are you gonna leave? Because I am!"

"What if none of us leave?"

"Pfftt- what? You're gonna pay for my shift?"

"Sure."

Ruggie froze. What was up with this guy? Ruggie knew he was most definitely rich. Like, super rich! But would he actually pay if Ruggie let him stay? "Fine, I'll let you stay if you pay for my shift. But I'm still gonna go because I have to be there. There's coffee somewhere in the kitchen if you needed it. I won't be back 'till 5 pm, leave the money before leaving." Ruggie didn't let him stop him and left as soon as he could. It's not like he had anything that the guy could possibly steal from him. He probably had nothing to lose.

Probably.

**_**********_ **

"Hey." Ruggie was shocked to be casually approached by the long-haired man. _'I'm pretty sure I know his name...'_ was what he thought, but no luck in actually remembering it. "H... hey! What can I get you?" He had three classes after launch and didn't want to waste any energy. Being approached by people who he'd seen drunk the next day was always troublesome. Especially this guy, he seemed threatening on the day time and dangerous with his boyfriend (at least that was who Ruggie assumed the white-haired guy would be) was around. 

"Oh, I'll have the usual black coffee then." He seemed like wanted to say something else. Was his wallet stolen last night? Had Ruggie unknowingly witness something he shouldn't have? Whatever it was, Ruggie didn't want to deal with it. 

"Here's your coffee." He was smiling but his mind was shooing the guy. "Thank you." Ruggie waited for him to leave.

"Listen," the guy looked at his apron to see his name. "Ruggie..? Anyway, since we met here, let me thank you for last night. I assume you've always been taking care of our tall guy drinking like that? Since I always found him in one piece." He chuckled, probably remembering the times he would find Malleus sleeping in an ally. (Ruggie only knew his name because he had seen Malleus and the rich guy in his home countless times) "I'm Jamil, by the way. We're always at that bar anyway, so if you needed something just hit us up." With that, he finally left.

That was... rather surprising. Ruggie wasn't used to people casually be nice to him and that felt weird and awkward. What was that anyway? Embarrassing!

And Ruggie wasn't the only embarrassed one either. Jamil went back to class thinking about how awkward his conversation had been. The only reason he approached Ruggie was that Kalim had insisted he wanted to thank Ruggie after Jamil told him what he had seen. He wanted to go home and tell Kalim how he had done it already and see Kalim's face brighten up. Kalim would praise him for doing something good and being nice to people who worked hard. Maybe he should get Kalim some cookies on his way home. Maybe something for Sebek too. He still didn't know what Silver liked, he was always too sleepy to show any face other than thankful for the meal. It seemed like he liked everything and everyone, a less energetic version of Kalim, basically.

**_**********_ **

Ruggie remembered Leona's name just after he remembered Malleus's. At least he knew who to look for if he didn't find his money when he got home.

But he did find the money when he got home. He also found a shirtless Leona snoring on his couch. "You know, I thought rich people were taught manners." He made sure to yell loud enough for Leona to wake up. Leona snored. "We were, I chose to ignore them." Ruggie hummed in response, busy looking for Leona's shirt. After a moment of silence, Leona pulled Ruggie by his wrist, making him sit on the couch. "You're late."

"I'm not your wife."

"You could be."

Another sneaky comment completely ignored by Ruggie who just seemed bored. "Do you have a reason you don't wanna go home?" Leona clearly didn't like that response and let go of his wrist. "Maybe, I also took a liking in this place." Leona didn't mention how he always tried to flirt with Ruggie but was always too drunk to be taken seriously, he didn't want to miss this opportunity. "I'll buy you food and you let me stay for a few days." He was waiting for another annoyed glare, but Ruggie seemed to actually consider it.

"I'm going to look over the fact that you're creepy if you buy me donuts too."

 _'What the hell... That's cute!_ ' He didn't say it out loud, of course. "Deal!" But couldn't hide his smirk either.


	3. Thanks For Having Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia goes to visit Silver and Sebek, only to find Klim's the only one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people sorry I'm let I was not functioning as a human being.

"Sorry, seems like I can't do surprises~" Lilia laughed when Kalim handed him a cup of tea. "It's fine, they were supposed to be home but something came up. And Jamil's always late anyway..." His voice had a hint of sadness and longing. But Lilia knew this voice was never heard by Jamil, ironic.

"But I do enjoy your company, so this didn't turn out to be so bad. Fufufu~" Lilia giggled. "And I still have to thank you for taking those children in. It's not like they could become independent over the night, but I couldn't keep them forever. And even if Silver would stay, Sebek's situation has always been different."

Kalim just stayed quiet. Despite being told he was annoying, he knew exactly when to shut his mouth and just listen. (Actually, he only annoyed Jamil because he liked his annoyed face. Adorable~) He was curious about whatever related to those people. malleus was already a mysterious person, something about Yuu just seemed off and no one seemed to know how old Lilia was. And it's not like you can just ask your roommate what the hell is going on with their _family_. If you could call it that.

"Sebek and silver have been friends since they were small. We were neighbors and Sebek's parents already had connections to us. Fufufufu~ don't give me that look~ I'm not going to give you all of our secrets. But I will tell you enough for now." He took his time to drink his tea with some of the left-over cookies Kalim had managed to find, despite Jamil hiding them. "I also always thought Sebek as our own and wanted him to consider us his family. He's a good child. A kind and sensitive one. He idolizes Malleus a little too much but that's also adorable... Oh sorry, I'm going off-topic!" He giggled again. "Anyway, him coming out was truly a shock. Not to us, though. But I was shocked to find out his father had kicked him out. You never truly know a person, huh?"

Kalim could imagine how the situation must've been. He still remembers the look Jamil's father gave them. If they hadn't come out as boyfriends, if Kalim's dad wasn't supportive, if anything was different... would they get a different outcome? Would Jamil's dad have the same reaction if Jamil dated anyone but Kalim? He didn't want to think about it. 

"Fufufufufu~ You should've been there that night~ Usually it's Malleus who's irrational when he's angry and I and Yuu are supposed to calm him down. But that night, Yuu was about to go and murder the old man! Malleus had to wrap them in blankets and talk them into not committing a crime."

"What were you doing?" Kalim had to ask. Lilia, whatever he was, seemed to be the parent figure there. What did he do? What did he think? "I? Oh well, I don't know. I've seen enough to not lose my calm in a situation like this." His face went blank for a moment as if he was revisiting an old memory. "But yes, I didn't really think. I took Sebek and Silver to a room and let them just be alone and decide whatever they were going to do. I made everyone hot chocolate. I was just sad. How can you leave your child?" 

Kalim wanted to ask more. Not just about Sebek, but about Silver and Malleus, about what and who they were and what he could do. But he kept his mouth shut. Still, Lilia seemed to be able to read his mind. "Fufufufufu~ don't worry. You've got a lot of time to discover. I'll bring Silver's childhood pictures next time. Make sure he's here, though. His embarrassed face is also adorable."

Their conversation was normal after that. About everyday life and interests. Surprisingly, talking about music with Lilia seemed nostalgic. Kalim wondered why.

**********

_"Are you happy now?"_

I chuckled. "Isn't it a little too late to ask that? But yes, I am happy. Everyone's happy, so am I."

_"But still, it's only us who remembers. Doesn't it hurt you?"_

Which part, I wanted to ask. My closest friends being so far away, all the memories we don't share? The life I gave up? "No, it doesn't." That wasn't a lie, saving everyone was worth it. "But I do miss what we had."

_"Yes, well, we have to endure this pain ourselves. It's not like we could do anything else."_

Liar, I thought. That other guy could do something about it, just like he caused all of it. But he wasn't around anymore, and I'm glad to have all the memories. The painful ones, the sweet ones, and even the new ones.

"Besides, you are in way more pain than I am. Aren't you?" I smirked.

_"Yes, well, I had to go through this more than once. Then again, I think he is in more pain than both of us."_

"But he deserves it.

_"Yes, yes he does."_


	4. Let's Be Sad Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's so in love he's losing sleep~
> 
> Or
> 
> That one time they were alone before going back home to celebrate Christmas with Lilia.

If you'd ask Silver a few years ago what he thought about Sebek, he wouldn't answer you because he'd already been fallen asleep. But the question would follow him to his dreams and hunt him for a few days. He liked seeing Sebek with his guard down, laughing happily and showing his appreciation to everyone he loved. He also liked seeing him all tight up, with his voice loud and clear trying to make sure everything was alright. Sİlver even liked seeing him angry or sad, in a way. Because every time he'd run back to Silver to look for comfort.

That year, too, when they still hadn't started dating. They had just started living with Kalim and Jamil, still feeling awkward about the situation. Sebek didn't like going back home (Silver guessed he was still hurt by his family) so they planned to spend only Christmas eve at home. Result? They were left alone right before that. Jamil and Kalim had to go back and meet Kalim's family and none of the two boys had any plan. Or at least that was what Silver assumed.

A grin made its way to his ways as he walked into the kitchen. Sebek was sitting there all alone with a huge bowl of ice cream in his hands. It took him a while to notice Silver. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," He said. "Just wondering why you're here." He asked casually. Why was he even asking that? He just needed confirmation. For what? "Huh? I don't get it. You're also here. Why shouldn't I be here? Am I forgetting something?" He didn't even look upset, just genuine shock and confusion. How adorable. "People usually go on a date or go out looking for one. It's Christmas, don't you wanna join them?"

"Please," Sebek chuckled darkly. "None of us would go out and do that. What? Are you going on a date? With who? Do I know them?" His voice wasn't as loud as always. He was almost whispering, seemingly hesitant. "I'm clearly in my pajamas," Siver said, ignoring Sebek's tone. "Don't worry, I'm here to make it less miserable for you." He grabbed a spoon a sat next to Sebek, aiming for the ice cream. It made Sebek laugh. "You're as sad as I am..."

It was calm and soothing. Sebek, too invested in his own world to notice Silver's gaze on himself; and Silver, unable to fall asleep. They were so close. Close enough for Sebek to count Silver's long eyelashes. Wait... since when have they been staring into each other's eyes? The ice cream was melting, and so was Silver. He couldn't back off and didn't dare to close their distance. Their lips were so close, too close. Sebek smelt good, he smelt different from Lilia or Kalim. He smelled like strawberry cake and vanilla. They used to be so close when they were younger, Sebek used to hug Silver whenever he was scared and Silver would fall asleep as soon as he touched his soft hair. What happened when they grow up?

"S... Silver?" Sebek whispered, and Silver noticed how red his face was. With his hair down and the weird shirt (another present from Lilia) he looked softer than ever. "If I act brave, will you get mad at me?" Silver asked, getting even closer. But still not daring to touch. "I wanna be the brave one, just like when we were children. Would that bother you?" That made Sebek frown. Was he mad, or Silver was still unable to get his point to him?

His question was answered as Sebek closed the distance between them and kiss him. Scared and not sure, but that was enough to get Silver's blood boiling. He could feel even his ears getting hot. Sebek pushed him back a little just as he was about to kiss back. "You might be the older one, but I'm superior! You're always too slow, what a pain." Despite his attitude, he couldn't control the shy smile across his face. 

Silver smirked and grabbed Sebek by his chin. "That's not fair, you know? You can't just get whatever you want by acting bratty and cute."

"Wh- who's cut-"

"Yeah yeah~" Silver didn't let him continue. He'd listen to all his remarks later. He would gladly sit there and let Sebek yell his heart out. Silver knew better than anyone that Sebek didn't mean most of it. _'I wonder if Sebek's a screamer...'_ He had to stop his mind from going wild. Too soon!

"See? I told you!" Silver broke the kiss as he heard his friend's voice coming from the door. "Don't interrupt them! Sorry guys, please continue. Kalim, come on Now!" Jamil walked inside and grabbed Kalim by his shirt. Silver shrugged. "S... Since when?"

"Oh? We just come back." Kalim answered with a huge smile all across his face. "I forgot something and we had to come back. Oh, we bought you guys cake too by the way. And we were talking about how you guys seemed to lack communication, and I told Jamil that the Christmas spirit would definitely help you-" Kalim was cut off by Jamil's hand on his mouth. "Oh my god! Stop talking. Sorry again guys, I found what we needed so we're leaving for real. Good luck with... err... whatever is going on." He could be heard yelling at Kalim as they walked away. "We need to seriously talk about this habit of yours!"

Kalim just laughed. then, at a moment of mischief, called for Silver. "There are condoms in my drawer if you need any."

"Don't shout that!"

**********

Silver still cringes at how that night's events turned out. It did work out for them and they started dating. But somehow, when they went back home for the new year, Lilia knew everything and embarrassed them even more.

Malleus and Yuu had a blast, considering how the same thing had happened to them. Was this all Yuu's revenge because they laughed too hard? Probably.


	5. Cigarette Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is worried that Deuce might start smoking again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I'm here when school's starting in a week  
> Then again I need to do something other than studying

"He's smoking again.." Ace whispered to himself. The lack of Deuce in his arms had caused him to wake up, and now he was staring at the burning light of a cigarette coming from the kitchen. Deuce, just like Ace himself, never turned on the lights when sneaking into their apartment's small kitchen. None of them wanted to wake the other up, even though they had different reasons for getting up at three in the morning.

For Ace, it was his never satisfied stomach, and for Deuce... it was the addiction he couldn't let go of.

"Weren't you going to quit?" Ace barged into the kitchen and turned on the lights, causing Deuce to stop some of his cigarette's ashes on the floor. He was sitting next to the window, his hair laid down and the cigarette hanging from his lips. He would've looked cool if it wasn't for his pink pajamas. Ace sighed and sat in front of him. "I don't want you dying before me, you know?"

"It's just a cigarette, didn't you also smock in middle school?"

"I don't need them to look cool anymore." Ace said, earning a giggle from Deuce. "I can quit whenever I want." They both stayed silent for a while, Deuce looking at the dead city and Ace staring at him. "Did something happened? You have this habit of oversharing everything other than the important stuff." He was met with silence. It irritated him, but he knew Deuce well enough to know when to be patient with him. "Come on, or I'm gonna send Yuu the video from last week~"

He smirked as Deuce blushed. The same person who did _those_ things in bed now was blushing by the thought of others seeing it. How adorable.

Deuce sighed, took his cigarette, and threw it out of the window. "My mom... she's getting worse. She had trouble braiding her own hair last week, and today couldn't even sit up when I went to see her. The doctors say there's still hope but I can't..." The rest of his sentence got lost in his sobbing. Ah, there he was. The crybaby. He was so soft when it came to his mom the way he was soft with small children or puppies. He'd lower his voice so she wouldn't be scared or worried. He never spoke about anything that'd make her worried, he'd talk about how happy he is and how she'll be okay in a year. It's been three years since the first time he promised she'd be cured in a year.

Somehow she looks convinced every time.

Ace isn't sure which one of them is more hurt, they both know the truth. Ace saw it every time he visited her with Deuce, the way she clung into every moment, trying to make them last longer. She knew way before the doctors that she wouldn't be around for much. It was sad to watch them, and Ace didn't like being sad. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the table and started looking around for a lighter.

Deuce smirked. "I couldn't find one either, just use the stove." And that was exactly what Ace did. For a moment, they both wished they knew magic. Then they wouldn't need a lighter and they could cure her without any problem. Then maybe their life would've been much easier.

_'Or maybe not,'_ Deuce thought. _'Who knows how long it'll take me to learn how to use it?'_

_'Or maybe not.'_ Ace thought. _'Who knows how scary Riddle would be if he knew magic?'_

_'Besides, we're too dumb to do things in_ _an easy way anyway.'_ The said dumbasses went to bed after smoking for another hour, hoping for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm dying of sleep but hope y'all like some angst~


End file.
